Aria-the protector of earth
by Abby Maxwell
Summary: a cute little fanfic about aria, darian's sister from the past, finding him and her desteny!


  
The 11th Scout  
  
Aria fusses with her incompliant shirt. She looked up at the temple. She had been following prince Darien for 3 days and was now ready to approach him. The problem is… She thought, would he remember me? Aria slowly made her way up the long stone staircase.  
When she reached the top, she peeked around the edge of one of the pillars. She saw familiar faces. Princess Serena, Prince Darien…she thought for a moment. And her majesties senchi. But something was wrong. Where's… her thoughts were interrupted by someone roughly grabbing her shoulder.  
  
Lida shoved the girl forward. "Found someone spying on ya." She said as the girl fell to he ground. Her sandy blonde hair falling around her face. Luna looked the scout, specifically at Darien. "Don't u remember her?" they all shook their heads. "I do." Darien got up and went over to her. He helped her up. "Thanks, prince Darien." She said, with a note of sacasim in her voice.  
Aria dusted herself off. "You were never this rough Jupiter." She said glancing at Lida. After some re-introductions, Aria laid back, basking in the sun. "Don't they have sun in the future?" Serena asked. Rini bonked Serena on the head. "What a stupid question. Of course we do!" Aria smiled. She was still a bit weireded out by seeing her future sister-in-law and niece. She looked at Serena. "I'm not from the future. I just haven't gotten to enjoy the sun in…well, in a long time."   
  
Serena put her hands on her hips. "Luna, later on, tell the future me that I said I should give you lots of time off." Luna rolled her eyes. "I will remember that." Luna muttered. Aria smiled at the pair. "You never change princess Serena." Serena's eyes went wide. "Princess Serena? I like the sound of that."  
  
Duo sat in his apartment, tossing cards into hit hat. I am SO board. He thought. When are my orders coming? He looked at the phone. He got up and checked if it was working. It was. Duo flopped down on his bed and looked around the empty apartment. There was a small kitchen with a table, a TV that didn't get any cable, a bed and a bathroom. In the small desk were all of Heero's weapons, over the bed hung Wufei's katana, Quatre kept the fridge stocked and Trowa didn't keep any stuff here. Duo had called the nightstand to store his explosives.   
Duo looked at the grungy, dirty window. He saw the crumbling fire escape. He heard someone climbing it. There she is again. He thought. For the past 6 or 7 days a beautiful woman with long blond hair and the best body he'd ever seen had climbed to the apartment above him. She would stop say hello and keep climbing. She fascinated him. Once he had asked the superintendent what the name of the owner of 7b, the apartment above him, what her name was. He said there was no one in that apartment. Duo didn't tell him, because he figured she was a poor girl, just trying to keep from the elements.  
  
Aria climbed faster. She hoped the guy that was there. Everyday she climbed the fire escape to her apartment. She didn't live there officially, but she needed a place and she couldn't afford to pay. She saw him when she climbed up to the apartment. He was vary good looking. Once she had caught him without his shirt on. His braid had been glistening because he had just got out of the shower. His muscular chest dipped with water. "Hey, hi there." His voice popped her back into reality. She didn't know his name, but she didn't really care. She smiled at him. "Hi." Aria stopped on the landing.  
  
Duo found it odd that she had stopped. He got up and walked over to her. The girl held out her hand. "My name's Aria. Aria Denta." Denta…. Hmm, why dose that sound so familiar? He thought. "Hey Aria. Mine's Duo. Duo Maxwell." He shook her hand. Aria smiled. Her smile was so beautiful. "There. I just wanted to introduce my self. And…thanks." She turned to go. "Thanks? For what?" he asked. She smiled again. "For not telling Willis about me." She continued to clime the ladder to her apartment. "See ya tomorrow!" she called. He smiled to him self. "See ya tomorrow."   
As soon as aria disappeared up the fire escape, the phone rang. It was Prof.G. "Duo, here are your orders." Prof.G told him he could pick up Deathscyth at the Maine. Trowa would be there be waiting to help. "I don't need his help!" Prof.G groaned. "For this u will need his help! Now no augments!" then, click! The phone hung up. Duo grumbled as she hung up the phone and scribbled a note to Aria, than taped it to the inside of the window.  
  
Aria heard movement coming from down stairs. He's leaving again. She thought. She may only have been looking for Darien for three or four days but she's been living in this building for a few months. In the past months, she has seen a total of five people live in Duo's apartment. And only Duo and one other guy who had short blond hair have bothered to talk with her.   
  
Darien lay back on his bed. He didn't really remember aria but he knew what Lita would do to her if he hadn't spoken up for her. "Where's she from? Show dose she know us?" he asked the empty apartment. He figured he'd talk to Luna about it tomorrow. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. He dreamt of his past, of memories he had forgotten or didn't want to remember.   
  
I know your gonna hate me soon, for the cliffhangers. But just wait this one I will finish. R+R!!!!!!!!  



End file.
